In the current state of the market for domestic devices, it is apparent that the networks which are developed within the domestic context are generally heterogeneous and involve diverse technologies other than IEEE 1394. Mention may, for example, be made of the Importance of networks complying with the internet protocol (IP standing for <<Internet Protocol>>), a reference to which may be found in the form of a request for comments (RFC) under number RFC 791, these requests being maintained by the internet engineering task force (IETF). The HAVi specification having been designed within the context of an application on a 1394 bus, its use on a network of another technology raises the problem of its adaptation to this other technology.